Starry Moments
by JuliaSarah
Summary: Draco Malfoy hat einen für ihn äußerst ungewöhnlichen Beruf ergriffen und Hermine Granger ist nach 6 Jahren wieder zurück in London. Doch was ist in der Zwischenzeit passiert? Wird er ihre Geheimnisse aufdecken und sie wieder zum Lachen bringen können?
1. Das Haus am See

Willkommen zu meiner neusten Story. Meine andere liegt erstmal auf Eis, alle weiteren Kapitel, die ich dazu geschrieben hatte, wurden vor einiger Zeit von einem Virus gelöscht. Deswegen bin ich hier mit neuen Inspirationen und hoffentlich genug Ausdauer, endlich mal eine Geschichte zu vollenden. Viel Spaß nun...

* * *

**[1] Das Haus am See**

Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong...Dong... - Die Uhr schlug 23 Uhr. Wieder einmal hatte er beim Lesen die Zeit vergessen. Müde legte er das Buch weg und rieb sich die Augen. Schon die letzten Tage war er viel zu spät ins Bett gegangen und das zu einer Zeit, wo er doch bei der Arbeit seine Frühschicht leisten musste.

Mit dem leeren Weinglas in der Hand schlurfte Draco Malfoy in seine Küche, stellte es in der Spüle ab und verstaute die Reste des Abendessens im Kühlschrank. Nebenbei ließ er seinen Blick aus dem Küchenfenster über den ruhigen See gleiten. Er war froh, vor zwei Jahren eines von wenigen Häusern an diesem Gewässer gekauft zu haben. Der Vorbesitzer hatte es gerade erst renoviert, bevor er im größten Krieg der Zaubereigeschichte ums Leben gekommen war. Mit Dracos Haus waren es nur noch 3 weitere, die ebenfalls um diesen See verteilt lagen, doch keiner der Besitzer verbrachte mehr als ein paar Tage am Stück seine Zeit in ihnen, die meisten von ihnen besaßen noch Wohnungen in London. Draco selbst arbeitete zwar selbst in der Großstadt, vermisste in seiner Freizeit die Hektik der Metropole nicht unbedingt.

Auch heute Nacht lag der See wieder still da, nur beleuchtet vom Mond, der zwischendurch immer mal wieder von einigen Wolken verdeckt wurde. Ja, man konnte schon sagen, Draco Malfoy war durchaus zufrieden mit seinem Leben.

Bei dieser sternenklaren Nacht, konnte er auch heute wieder bis zum Steg auf der anderen Seite schauen. Kurzzeitig nicht von Wolken abgeschirmt, warf jetzt auch der Mond sein Licht genau auf diesen Punkt. Verwundert schaute der junge Mann durch das Fenster. War das nicht eine Frauengestalt am anderen Ufer? Ehe er sich das aber genauer anschauen konnte, hatten sich wieder dicke Wolken vor das einzige natürliche Licht geschoben. Als man kurz darauf wieder etwas sehen konnte, war niemand mehr zu sehen. „Seltsam", dachte Draco. Schob das Gesehene dann aber auf seine nun wirklich außerordentlich große Müdigkeit. Kurz bevor er auch im letzten Zimmer das Licht löschte und ins Bett ging, war er noch einen Blick auf die andere Seeseite, doch dort war niemand mehr zu sehen.

* * *

So, das wars nun mit dem ersten, doch relativ kurzen Kapitel. Die nächsten werden länger, versprochen. Muss aber leider auch sagen, dass ich nicht regelmäßig updaten kann, aber irgendwie wird das schon klappen. Reviews motivieren mich übrigens schneller zu schreiben und hochzuladen =)


	2. Strong enough

Bin wieder da mit einem neuen, längeren Kapitel im Gepäck. Hoffe, es gefällt euch...

**

* * *

**

**[2] Strong enough**

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster in ihr Schlafzimmer. Von diesen wachgekitzelt, drehte sich Hermine Granger müde auf die andere Seite. Wieder war eine Nacht vorüber, in der sie kaum die Augen zugemacht hatte. Auch gestern Abend war sie lange im Wald spazieren gewesen, hatte dann eine Ewigkeit über den See geblickt und dabei erneut die Zeit vergessen. Aber selbst dann war ans Einschlafen gar nicht zu denken gewesen, zuviel spukte der jungen Frau im Kopf herum und sobald sie die Augen schloss, waren da wieder diese Bilder, die sie eigentlich längst vergessen wollte.

So wie die Sonne nun durch ihr Fenster schien, während es draußen erst langsam Frühling wurde, hätte man meinen können, dass es ein wirklich schöner Tag werden würde, doch Hermine war sich bei soetwas schon lange nicht mehr sicher. Schöne Tage gab es bei ihr seit langem nicht mehr, höchstens erträgliche, aber daran wollte sie im Moment nicht denken.

Immer noch etwas verschlafen kroch sie unter der Decke hervor, ging zum Fenster und riss es weit auf. Die kalte Luft brannte auf ihrer Haut, doch das war ihr egal. Kurzzeitig dachte sie an gar nichts und genoss einfach nur den Augenblick. Der See, der sich vor ihrem Haus befand, lag ruhig da, während ihn die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Jahres wie tausende Diamanten funkeln ließen. Die Schönheit des Wassers überraschte und beeindruckte sie einfach immer wieder, und das, wo es doch so grausam zu ihr gewesen war. Über diese Ironie musst sie kurz auflachen. „Zeit der Gegenwart in die Augen zu schauen!", dachte sich die junge Frau, ehe sie sich umdrehte und mit einem mulmigen Gefühl für ihren ersten Tag in London seit sechs Jahren fertig machte.

xxxxxxxxx

Wieder einmal war Draco Malfoy froh, kein Muggel zu sein. Dieser morgendliche Verkehr in den Straßen Londons musste die Hölle sein, soviel war sicher. Da lobte er sich doch die Möglichkeit zu apparieren, zumindest bis in die Nähe seiner Arbeitsstelle. Mit einem heißen Kaffee in der Hand machte er sich auf den Weg zu dieser, während dicke Wolken noch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen davon abhielten, diesen kühlen Tag etwas wärmer werden zu lassen. Eigentlich mochte er es, Frühschicht zu haben, doch die vielen Tage, in denen er erst zu später Stunde ins Bett gegangen war, hatten auch bei ihm ihre Spuren hinterlassen.

Eilig sprang er die letzten Stufen zu einem älteren Gebäude in einer der Nebenstraßen Londons hoch, ließ sich die Tür von einem jüngeren Kollegen aufhalten, da er sowohl Kaffee als auch seine Aktentasche zu tragen hatte, und erreichte in letzter Sekunde den Aufzug, ehe dieser die Türen schloss.

„Du bist zu spät, Malfoy!" - Mit einem Grinsen drehte sich der Angesprochene um: „Du doch auch, Nott. Außerdem, falls du es noch nicht weißt, das Beste kommt immer zum Schluss!" - Nun musste auch Theodore, kurz Theo, Nott lächeln. „Doch, das ist mir wohl bekannt. Sonst würden wir uns jetzt gerade wohl kaum über den Weg laufen." Der Aufzug war mittlerweile im 4. Stock angekommen. „Also ärgere deine Mitarbeiter und Patienten heute nicht zu stark, Draco, sonst vergöttern sie dich vielleicht nicht mehr so sehr, wie es dein Ego bräuchte!" - „Gleiches gilt für dich. Man sieht sich.", antwortete der junge Mann noch, ehe er mit einem Lachen aus dem Aufzug stieg und den langen Gang entlanglief.

Doch noch bevor er sein Büro erreicht hatte, kam ihm eine junge Frau nervös entgegen. „Dr. Malfoy, in Zimmer 5 sitzt Mrs Peroni mit ihrem Sohn und meint, dass er wieder etwas verschluckt hat. Sie sollten sich das wohl mal anschauen. Ich habe Ihnen deshalb auch gleich schon einmal die Röntgenaufnahmen in die Akte gelegt." - Genervt drückte er der äußerst Nervösen den Kaffeebecher in die Hand und nahm sich die Aufnahmen aus der Akte. „Oh man, passt diese Frau etwa nicht auf ihren Sohn auf? Es ist erst kurz nach 6 Uhr am Morgen und schon hat der Junge wieder was verschluckt. Dieses Mal scheint es ...", Draco betrachtete sich die Röntgenaufnahme nun genauer. „Hmm, das muss wohl eine Büroklammer sein. Dieses Kind hat definitiv eine Vorliebe für Büroartikel." Unverständnisvoll schüttelte er den Kopf. „Amanda, geben Sie mir bitte den Kaffee. Ich bin kurz in meinen Büro und kümmere mich dann um die beiden. Am besten legen Sie mir die Akte schonmal in Zimmer 5." Mit diesen Worten ließ er die Assistenzheilerin stehen und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Büro. Ein neuer Tag auf der Kinderstation von St. Mungos hatte damit begonnen.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nachdenklich betrachtete Hermine die Fassade des Restaurants, das gerade voller Frühstücksgäste war. Mittlerweile sah es so ganz anders aus, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Das war wiederum auch kein Wunder, wenn sie bedachte, dass das Restaurant völlig ausgebrannt war, als sie es das letzte Mal gesehen hatte und das war nun eben schon sechs Jahre her.

Nun doch ziemlich nervös, überlegte sie, ob sie wirklich hineingehen sollte. „Doch!", dachte sie mit aller Bestimmtheit. Mr Morgan hatte es ihr empfohlen, um dadurch auch den Heilungsprozess zu beschleunigen. Wenn sie nicht ihr ganzes Leben ein feiges, weinerliches und deprimiertes Etwas bleiben wollte, das wusste Hermine, musste sie an den Ort zurück, der ihr Leben auf so dramatische Weise verändert hatte.

Kurzzeitig schloss sie die Augen und da waren sie wieder: die Bilder. Ganz deutlich konnte sie den Zeitungsartikel erkennen, in dem über den Angriff der Todesser auf das beliebte Zaubererlokal „Dreamateux" berichtet wurde. Da es sich aber mitten in London befand, waren nicht nur Zauberer anwesend gewesen und getötet worden, sondern auch zahlreiche Muggel. Bei dem Gedanken daran floss Hermine eine einzelne Träne über die Wange. Ihre Eltern hatten dieses Restaurant und Cafè geliebt, auch weil es so französisch klang und gleichzeitig fanden sie es faszinierend, dass sie dadurch die Möglichkeit hatten, von den Menschen umgeben zu sein, die ihrer Tochter so ähnlich waren.

Langsam öffnete die junge Frau ihre Augen und atmete nocheinmal kräftig ein, ehe sie sich nervös auf den Weg über die Straße zum Eingang des Restaurants machte, dass mittlerweile den Namen „Nouveau" trug. Was hatte sie schon zu verlieren?

* * *

So, das ware es auch für dieses Mal. Über das ein oder andere Review würde ich mich natürlich weiterhin freuen und möglicherweise auch schneller hochladen =)


	3. Take me as I am

Hmm, immer noch kein einziges Kommentar, aber trotzdem gibts ein neues Kapitel...

* * *

**[3] Take me as I am**

Müde rieb sich Draco Malfoy die Augen, während er sich erschöpft in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurücklehnte. Die neue Woche hatte gerade begonnen und schon konnte er dringend ein weiteres, freies Wochenende gebrauchen. Die Arbeit im Krankenhaus war definitiv anstrengender, als er es sich vor einigen Jahren hätte vorstellen können.

Und ebenso kam es nach all den Jahren immer noch vor, dass Eltern ihre Kinder nicht von ihm behandeln lassen wollten. Und genau heute war es wieder einmal soweit gewesen. Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Sicher, vor 10 Jahren hätte auch er es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass er einmal in St. Mungos arbeiten würde, aber wie heißt es so schön: Zeiten ändern sich. In seinem Fall hatten sie vielmehr ihn geändert.

Der größte Krieg der Zaubereigeschichte hatte für viele Veränderungen gesorgt. Die Menschen lebten lange Zeit in Angst und Schrecken und viele von ihnen mussten während dieses Krieges ihr Leben lassen. Aber auch für ihn war die Zeit gekommen, sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden. Die Entscheidung Todesser zu werden, wurde ihm im 5. Schuljahr jedoch von seiner Familie abgenommen und der Auftrag, Albus Dumbledore zu töten, sollte ihm einen hohen Rang in der Riege Voldemorts einbringen. Doch dann waren da diese langen nächtlichen Gespräche mit Pansy, Blaise und auch Theo gewesen, die in seinem Leben für gehörig Wirbel gesorgt hatten...

Überrascht schreckte Draco auf, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. „Herein!", rief er, sich bemühend wieder eine aufrechte Position hinter seinem Schreibtisch einzunehmen. Eine grinsende Pansy Parkinson streckte nun ihren Kopf durch die leicht geöffnete Tür: „Überraschung, Herr Doktor!" Sein Unmut war wie verflogen. Freudig sprang er auf und umarmte die junge Frau. „Du bist wieder in London? Du hättest dich doch melden können?" - „Das tue ich doch hiermit, du Blödmann. Und wie gesagt, das sollte eine Überraschung werden. Bin ja gerade erst angekommen."

Er bot ihr einen Platz an, ehe er sich selbst wieder hinter dem Schreibtisch niederließ. „Wie war Paris? Wie war Frankreich insgesamt? Mal wieder, wenn man das so sagen kann." Darüber mussten nun beide lachen. - „Wie immer, Draco. Einfach nur schön, aber gab auch genug zu tun. Mein Chef möchte mich wohl auch weiterhin einzelne Kolumnen aus Paris und Umgebung haben. Das heißt ich werde immer mal wieder länger drüben sein. Aber wie jedes Mal werde ich euch schrecklich vermissen!" - „Uns?", Draco musste grinsen, „Achja, da war ja was."

„Nun hör schon auf, Draco." Pansy schickte ihm einen gespielt bösen Blick über den Schreibtisch. „Aber nun sag schon, wie geht es Blaise?" Sie versuchte diese Frage so uninteressiert wie möglich klingen zu lassen, doch der junge Mann wusste, dass sie schon seit längerer Zeit mehr als nur freundschaftliches Interesse an seinem besten Freund Blaise Zabini hatte, was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, doch irgendwie bekamen es die beiden einfach nicht auf die Reihe.

Zum einen war da Pansy,. Die Frau, die er seit er Denken kann heiraten sollte, mit der er schon soviel in seinem Leben durchgemacht hatte, die mittlerweile aber nichts anderes als seine beste Freundin war, wenn Jungs überhaupt soetwas haben konnten, und die eben die zurzeit aufstrebendste und angesagteste junge Journalisten Londons war. Deshalb auch immer beschäftigt und viel unterwegs. Und dann war da halt Blaise. Sein bester Freund seit dem 1. Schuljahr in Hogwarts und möglicherweise auch der einzige jemals ehrliche ihm gegenüber, der inzwischen als Auror für das Ministerium arbeitete und ebenso viel zu tun hatte. Nungut, Draco hatte als Kindermediziner ja genauso viel zu tun, weshalb sich die drei Freunde öfters in ihren Mittagspausen oder am Wochenende zu einem gemeinsamen Essen trafen.

Und auch jetzt war es Pansy, die den Vorschlag machte, weil er in Gedanken versunken ihre Frage erstmal völlig vergessen hatte: „Nungut, dann sag es mir halt nicht, kann er mir ja selbst sagen. Denn wenn ich mich nicht irre, habt ihr beide jetzt demnächst 'ne Pause. Also lass uns was essen gehen. Ich habe das englische Essen nämlich echt vermisst!" - Draco musste grinsen. „Du warst nur 'ne Woche weg, Pansy. So schlimm kann's nicht gewesen sein." Noch ehe sie ihren bösen Blick auf ihn abschießen konnte, sprach er weiter: „Aber kein Problem, der nächste Rundgang ist erst um 15 Uhr, und ich sag einfach Theo Bescheid, dass er im Notfall für mich einspringen soll, der ist diese Woche unser Springer." - „ Lässt also immer noch andere für dich arbeiten. Tss tss, Draco, Draco, das ist aber nicht in Ordnung." Jetzt war es Pansy, die grinsen musste, als sie das überraschte Gesicht ihres Freundes sah. „Ist ja gut, habs nicht so gemeint. Weißt doch, freu mich, wenn du mir etwas von deiner wertvollen Zeit schenkst."

Bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu einem Restaurant um die Ecke machten, schickte er Blaise noch schnell eine Nachricht, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser dann auch dort auftauchen würde. Denn er mochte Pansy zwar unheimlich gerne, aber wirklich Lust auf eine einstündige Unterhaltung über die neueste französische Mode hatte er dann doch nicht. Und mit seinem besten Freund an der Seite war das durchaus erträglicher.

xxxxxxxxx

„Ihre Suppe, Miss." Die Kellnerin strahlte sie an und platzierte die heiße Suppe vorsichtig zwischen all den ganzen Aufzeichnungen und Büchern auf dem Tisch. Hermine erwiderte die Geste mit einem leichten Lächeln: „Dankeschön." Doch kaum war die Bedienung wieder verschwunden, schob sie den Teller zur Seite und schrieb weiter in ihr Notizbuch.

Heute war Dienstag und damit war sie bereits den fünften Tag als Gast in diesem Restaurant. Die Kellner mussten sie für verrückt halten, weswegen sie auch weder am Samstag noch am Sonntag gekommen war. Doch dann hielt sie es zuhause nicht mehr aus und war wiedergekommen. Es überraschte auch sie, aber dieses Restaurant war momentan der Ort, an dem sie sich ihren Eltern nahe fühlte. Sicher, es war mittlerweile neu aufgebaut, renoviert und erneuert worden und ebenso hatte der Besitzer gewechselt, und trotzdem half es Hermine ein wenig bei der Bewältigung einiger Dinge. Jedenfalls versuchte sie sich das im Moment noch einzureden und solange das noch funktionierte, war auch nichts dagegen zu sagen, oder?

Sie seufzte. Solange der Besitzer nichts sagen würde, würde sie wohl die nächsten Tage erneut hier sitzen. Damit ihr dies möglich war, bestellte sie regelmäßig etwas zu trinken oder zu Essen, je nach Tageszeit etwas Passendes. Doch der Appetit war ihr auch jetzt wieder vergangen, sodass sie die Suppe entweder später kalt essen oder unangerührt zurückgeben würde. Darüber sollte sie sich aber später Gedanken machen, jetzt wollte sie erstmal die letzten Zeilen ihrer heutigen Aufzeichnungen fertig schreiben, und noch wollten ihr die richtigen Worte nicht einfallen.

xxxxxxxx

Blaise passte sie vor dem Restaurant ab. „Danke für die Einladung, Kumpel. Hatte schon richtig Hunger, da kam deine Nachricht richtig passend." - Er musste grinsen. War ja klar, dass sich sein bester Freund mal wieder von ihm einladen lassen würde, dachte sich Draco. Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachen würde, Geld hatte er genug, aber manchmal überraschte ihn auch jetzt noch die dreiste Art von Blaise.

Lachend gingen die drei hinein und setzten sich an einen Tisch. „Schön, dass du wieder hier bist, Pansy. Haben dich schon vermisst!" Die Angesprochene errötete unter den Worten des Dunkelhaarigen, der jedoch plötzlich aufstand und mit einem Lachen erklärte: „Ich muss nochmal wohin. Könnt ruhig schonmal etwas bestellen." Und schon war er Richtung Toilette verschwunden. Lachend folgte Draco ihm mit seinem Blick, als ihm eine junge Frau an einem der hinteren Restauranttische auffiel. Mit langen braunen Haaren, einem einfachen dunkelgrauen Pullover und einer Jeans gekleidet, den Kopf über zahlreiche Bücher gebeugt, machte sie einen unscheinbaren Eindruck und doch erkannte er sie sofort: „Hermine Granger!"

Überrascht hob Pansy den Kopf. „Was sagtest du, Draco?" Als er nichts erwiderte, folgte sie seinem Blick. Schnell drehte sie sich wieder um: „Ja, ist sie wohl." Und eilig rief sie die nächste Bedienung heran: „Entschuldigen Sie, wir hätten gerne die Speisekarten." Verwirrt schaute Draco Malfoy nun seine Freundin an, deren Verhalten er in diesem Moment mehr als verwunderlich fand...

* * *

Schon wieder fertig für heute, aber was so wenig aussieht, sind immerhin fast zweieinhalb Seiten voller Text. Das nächste Kapitel ist bereits fertig, bei Reviews wird schneller hochgeladen :p


	4. Feel good lies

Leider hat das jetzt etwas länger als beabsichtigt mit dem neuen Kapitel gedauert, aber auch ich hatte in der letzten Uniwoche noch einiges zu tun. Ich danke meiner ersten Reviewerin, ich habe mich unheimlich gefreut =) Aufgrunddessen gibt es auch zwei Anmerkungen: Ich weiß, dass es in St Mungos eigentlich nur Heiler und keine "Ärzte" gibt, aber eine hoffentlich genauere Erklärung zu Dracos Beruf gibt es in einem der nächsten Kapitel. Und dass die Kapitel-Titel mal in Deutsch mal in Englisch sind, hat damit zu tun, dass es Musiktitel sind und den passenden finde ich halt nicht immer in Englisch. Falls es weitere Fragen bisher gibt, immer her damit, ich werde sie dann so schnell wie möglich beantworten...

* * *

**[4] Feel good lies**

Pansy schien in die Speisekarte vertieft, doch Draco wusste, dass sie wusste, dass er sie durchdringend und fragend anschaute. Genervt ließ sie deshalb auch nun die Karte auf den Tisch zurücksinken: „Was willst du von mir?" - „Also eigentlich möchte ich von dir nur wissen, warum du dich auf einmal so seltsam verhälst und was das mit Hermine Granger zu tun hat."

„Hermine Granger?", fragte nun Blaise, der inzwischen wieder an den Tisch zurückgekommen war. - „Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Hermine Granger sitzt da drüben am Tisch", mit einem Kopfnicken zeigte Draco an den Tisch, an dem die junge Frau saß und sein Freund folgte diesem Blick. „Und seit ich sie erwähnt habe, verhält sich unsere Pansy ziemlich seltsam." Nun schaute auch der Dunkelhaarige die gemeinsame Freundin an: „Ich dachte, Hermine Granger wäre vor sechs Jahren verschwunden und seitdem nicht mehr gesehen worden?" Verwundert zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Ach Jungs, jetzt haltet einfach mal eure Klappe!", wütend schloss Pansy nun die Speisekarte vor sich auf dem Tisch. „Das da drüben ist Hermine Granger; sie war nicht verschwunden, sondern nur lange im Ausland und jetzt ist sie eben wieder hier." - „Woher...?", fragend schauten sie die beiden Männer an. - „Nichts 'woher'. Ich habe sie die letzten Jahre immer wieder mal getroffen, sie war schließlich auch in Frankreich und das reicht auch schon an Informationen für euch. Und jetzt lasst sie einfach in Ruhe!" - „Aber...", setzte Blaise noch einmal an, wurde aber von einer böse dreinblickenden Pansy unterbrochen. - „Nichts 'aber', Blaise! Und jetzt bitte ich besonders dich, Draco," und damit wandte sie sich zu dem Blonden. „Lass sie einfach in Ruhe, ok? Sie hat in ihrem Leben bereits genug durchgemacht. Ich bezweifle, dass sie dich gebrauchen kann." Flehend schaute sie ihren besten Freund an. Der war so überrascht über die Bitte, dass er nur ein Nicken zustande brachte. „Gut, und jetzt lasst und endlich was zu Essen bestellen."

Während die anderen beiden über die verschiedenen Speisen diskutierten, warf Draco immer wieder einen Blick zu Hermine. Sie wirkte so anders, als er es in Erinnerung hatte, da war er sich sicher. Doch was es genau war, konnte er auch nicht sagen. Nungut, ihre Haare waren länger und man sah, dass sie keine 15 Jahre mehr war, aber irgendetwas war da. Ihre Ausstrahlung! Ja, das war es. Hermine Granger strahlte eine unglaubliche Traurigkeit aus. Draco fragte sich, was sie so traurig gemacht haben könnte. Gerne wäre er deshalb zu der jungen Frau gegangen und hätte es auf irgendeine Weise schon herausgefunden, aber vermutlich hätte ihn Pansy vorher verhext. Dann eben nicht heute. Er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwas an ihr faszinierte ihn und vor allem wollte er wissen, was passiert war. Warum war sie ins Ausland geflüchtet? Aber Draco würde es schon herausfinden...

xxxxxxx

Natürlich hatte Pansy ihn auch im Krankenhaus noch einmal darum gebeten, Hermine Granger in Ruhe zu lassen und es schien ihr damit wirklich ernst zu sein, sodass Draco sogar kurz überlegte, sich wirklich wichtigerem zuzuwenden. Doch diese Überlegung hielt nicht lange an, denn der Zauberer wusste, dass die junge Frau mit ihrem seltsamen Verhalten und besonders ihrer überraschenden, wenn nicht sogar heimlichen Rückkehr, seine Neugier geweckt hatte. Zwar war Draco Malfoy durchaus zufrieden mit seinem Leben, doch zum ersten Mal seit Jahren hatte wieder etwas wirklich sein Interesse geweckt und vielleicht war es gerade sie, da sie ihn seine ganze Kindheit über als Teil des Goldenen Trios begleitet und beschäftigt hat, aber so genau wusste auch er es nicht zu benennen.

Die nächsten Tage bzw. Wochen verbrachte Draco damit, immer wieder seine Mittags- oder Kaffeepausen in dem Restaurant zu verbringen. Sobald er mit Pansy und Blaise unterwegs war, konnte er das natürlich nicht tun, aber es sollte ja auch alles nicht zu auffällig werden. Vor allem, weil ihn Pansy wahrscheinlich schon längst verhext hätte, wenn sie von seinen Beobachtungen erfahren würde. Doch Geheimnisse zogen ihn schon in seiner Kindheit immer wieder an und diesmal war es halt nicht anders.

Auch an diesem Donnerstag saß er wieder beim Mittagessen. Hermine Granger saß an ihrem üblichen Tisch und war über ihren Aufzeichnungen vertieft. Längst hatte ihr die Bedienung den gewünschten Salatteller gebracht, doch auch das schien die junge Frau nicht von ihren Gedanken und dem Schreiben abzuhalten.

Jetzt war er schon fast die dritte Woche dabei, sie zu beobachten, doch erst heute viel ihm etwas durchaus seltsames auf. An keinem Tag, den er hier war, saß sie mit jemandem zusammen am Tisch. Keiner ihrer Freunde tauchte auf und es war ja nicht so, dass Draco nur 10 Minuten hier verbrachte. Das verstärkte seine Neugier nun erheblich, schließlich erinnerte er sich, wie unzertrennlich die Gryffindorschüler gewesen waren und vor allem Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und eben Hermine Granger.

Als er wieder auf die Uhr schaute, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er langsam zur Arbeit zurück musste. Er bezahlte und bestellte sich noch einen Kaffee zum Mitnehmen. Während er auf diesen wartete, fasste er einen Entschluss. Langsam stand er auf und ließ sich kurz darauf am Tisch Hermine Grangers nieder. „Ist der Platz hier noch frei?" Natürlich wusste er, dass dieser Platz niemals besetzt war, aber er wollte schließlich eine Reaktion von ihr. Diese reagierte jedoch ohne auch nur den Kopf zu erheben. „Natürlich, Sie können sich ruhig dort hinsetzen." Ok, das war nicht die Reaktion, die er haben wollte. Enttäuscht seufzte er. Das hatte nun allerdings dann doch Hermines Interesse geweckt und sie schaute auf, erstarrte aber, als sie Draco erkannte: „Malfoy?"

Schnell bedankte er sich bei der Kellnerin, die ihm gerade den Kaffeebecher gebracht hatte und wandte sich nun wieder der jungen Frau ihm gegenüber zu. „Hey, Granger." - Ihrem überraschten Gesicht wich nun ein resignierendes: „Was willst du?" - Draco tat als müsse er nachdenken. „Eigentlich weiß ich das gar nicht so genau." - „Dann kannst du ja auch wieder gehen.", sprach sie und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das vor ihr liegende Notizbuch.

Kurzzeitig wusste er nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte und war bereit zu gehen, als er sich die junge Frau noch einmal genauer ansah und dann mit ernster Stimme herausplatzte: „Du siehst fertig aus, Granger." Damit hatte er eindeutig wieder ihr Interesse, das konnte er an ihrem überraschten Gesicht sehen. Abweisend erwiderte sie: „Es ist auch wunderschön, dich zu sehen, Draco Malfoy!" - „Nein, ich meine das ernst. Was ist mit dir passiert?" Fragend schaute er sie an. - „Als ob es dich etwas angehen würde." - Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tut es vermutlich nicht, aber es interessiert mich einfach. Wo bist du gewesen die letzten Jahre? Die Zeitungen waren voll von deinem Verschwinden. Und nun bist du einfach wieder da. Warum? Und wo sind überhaupt Potter und das Wiesel? Ihr wart doch sonst immer unzertrennlich!"

Gerade bei seiner letzten Frage bemerkte er eine Veränderung an Hermine. Sie saß nun wie erstarrt vor ihm, senkte bei ihrer Antwort erneut den Kopf. - „Einfach so. Und mit Harry und Ron treffe ich mich später noch." - Draco glaubte ihr nicht und das wusste sie vermutlich auch: „Das, Granger, glaube ich dir nicht." Mit verschränkten Armen saß er ihr nun gegenüber und wartete auf ihre Antwort. - Schnell hatte sie sich wieder gefasst: „Als ob es mir wichtig wäre, ob du mir das glaubst oder nicht."

Draco wusste das sie log, er konnte es ihr ansehen und irgendwie spürte er das auch. Ok, er hatte zwar nicht erwartet, dass sie ihm sofort die Wahrheit erzählen würde, aber irgendwie hatte ihn das Gespräch nun nachdenklich gemacht. Verdammte Hermine Granger. „Eigentlich," ernst nahm er den Kaffeebecher in die Hand, stand auf und lehnte sich zu der jungen Frau hinunter und sah ihr dabei fest in die braunen Augen, „wollte ich damit vor allem sagen, dass du eine sehr schlechte Lügnerin bist." Und damit wandte er sich um, verließ das Restaurant und hinterließ eine geschockte Hermine Granger.

* * *

So, das wars wieder für dieses Mal. Bitte, bitte kommentiert fleißig, denn wie gesagt, meine Motivation zu schreiben hängt auch ein bisschen von der Resonanz zu dieser Story ab =)


	5. Hide and Seek

Nach so langer Zeit mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt. Das nächste ist auch schon fertig.

* * *

**[5] Hide and Seek**

Immer noch wie erstarrt saß Hermine Granger eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf ihrem Platz. _„Eigentlich wollte ich dir damit vor allem sagen, dass du eine sehr schlechte Lügnerin bist."_ Dracos Satz klang immer noch in ihren Ohren nach. Sie wusste durchaus, dass sie eine Lügnerin war, aber irgendwie hatte sie die Hoffnung gehabt, dass sie wenigstens so gut war, dass ihr andere Menschen glaubten, schließlich glaubte sie sich selbst oft genug. Und jetzt hatte gleich die erste Person, auf die sie treffen musste, ihre Lügen durchschaut. Kein Wunder also, dass sie darauf geschockt reagierte.

Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy! Sie hätte heulen können, doch sie versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. Malfoy konnte ihr egal sein, schließlich war er nichts weiter als ein ehemaliger Schulkamerad, noch dazu irgendsoetwas wie ein Erzfeind. Wobei, eigentlich bezog sich das damals hauptsächlich auf Harry, doch über den wollte sie schonmal gar nicht nachdenken. Vielleicht war Draco Malfoy noch irgendwo und genoss gerade, wie verwirrt und bescheuert sie auf seine Worte doch reagierte. Ein letztes Mal schüttelte sie den Kopf um sich zu sammeln und schaute sich dann verstohlen im Restaurant um. Aber es schien, als wäre er wirklich wieder gegangen. Sie sollte in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein und vor allem besser auf ihre Umgebung achten. Schnell suchte sie ihre Sachen zusammen, bezahlte und ging heute früher als geplant nach Hause.

xxxxxxx

Diesen Abend marschierte Draco Malfoy in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Irgendetwas beschäftigte ihn, er konnte es nur nicht ganz greifen, was es genau war. Gut, er wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Die Unterhaltung mit Hermine Granger schwirrte immer noch in seinem Kopf herum. Und dabei konnte er es selbst nicht verstehen, warum es ihn so interessierte, was mit der jungen Frau passiert war; warum sie nun so …. anders, so... kraftlos war. Draco schnaubte ärgerlich. Pansy hatte ihn gebeten, sich von ihr fernzuhalten, da sie bereits genug durchgemacht hätte. „Das konnte man sehen", dachte Draco und ließ sich auf seinem Sofa fallen.

Selbst Blaise, der ihm am Nachmittag noch einen Besuch abgestattet hatte, hatte bemerkt, dass irgendetwas mit ihm los war und hatten prompt auch die richtige Vermutung.

- _„Sag mal, Draco, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragend schaute ihn sein Gegenüber an. Erschrocken schaute Draco deshalb seinen Freund an. Er hatte natürlich nicht zugehört. „Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken, Kumpel?" Fragend schaute ihn Blaise an. „Und jetzt sag nicht, dass es etwas mit Hermine Granger zu tun hat, die wir letztens gesehen haben!" Überrascht wusste der Blonde ersteinmal nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. „Das reicht wohl als Antwort.", resignierend lehnte sich der junge Mann in seinem Sessel zurück. „Oh man, Draco, Pansy hat dich doch extra darum gebeten, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Die bringt dich um, wenn sie das rausfindet." Um seine Aussage noch zu betonen schüttelte er seinen Kopf. _

„_Wie kommst du denn darauf, Blaise? Das wir sie gesehen haben, ist doch bereits zwei bis drei Wochen her?" Draco versuchte gleichgültig zu klingen, doch er merkte schon während er sprach, dass das nicht ganz klappte. Das Lachen Blaise' bestätigte seine Vermutung. - „Man, ich hab gesehen, wie du immer wieder zu ihr geschaut hast. Ich erkenne, wenn du irgendwas vorhast. Also, was ist mit der Granger?" Neugierig schaute er seinen Freund an. - „Nichts, hab sie heute wieder gesehen, aber da war nix..." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Er musste seinem Freund ja nicht alles erzählen, außerdem war da ja wirklich nix gewesen. Enttäuscht über die Antwort lehnte sich der Auror deshalb auch wieder in seinem Sitz zurück._

Als Draco an diese Unterhaltung dachte, musste er kurz die Augen schließen. Warum hatte er sich auch Blaise als Freund ausgesucht? Er musste grinsen. Schon früher gab es keinen, der ihn so gut durchschauen konnte, außer vielleicht Pansy. Und es war noch niemals gut für jemanden gewesen, einen Malfoy durchschauen zu können. Seine Freunde konnten von Glück reden, dass er schon damals anders als seine Familie war.

Schnell erhob er sich vom Sofa und ging in die Küche. Er brauchte jetzt dringend ein Glas Wein. Kurz bevor er sich ein Glas eingeschenkt hatte, schaute er jedoch aus dem Küchenfenster und entschied sich um. Auch wenn es draußen nur langsam wärmer wurde und gerade morgens die Temperaturen nicht höher als 8 Grad waren, so fühlte er jetzt dennoch die Zeit für ein erstes Schwimmen im See. Er musste dringend wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Keine zehn Minuten später sah man einen jungen Mann seine Bahnen im eiskalten Wasser ziehen.

xxxxxxxx

Hermine wusste selbst nicht, warum sie zwei Tage später wieder an diesem Tisch im Restaurant saß. Die Sache mit Draco Malfoy hatte sie ziemlich verunsichert und lange hatte sie überlegt, ob sie nicht lieber zuhause bleiben sollte, aber da schienen die Wände bereits nach einem Tag alle näherzukommen und sie einzuengen. Eine 'schöne' Alternative war das Restaurant, in dem ihre Eltern vor sechs Jahren starben, natürlich auch nicht, aber sie wusste einfach nicht, wo sie hätte sonst hingehen können.

Die Kellnerin hatte ihr, kaum hatte sich die junge Frau hingesetzt, ein großes Glas Wasser mit einer Limettenscheibe hingestellt und sich mit einem Lächeln verabschiedet, woraufhin Hermine errötete. Selbst die Bedienungen wussten schon, was sie immer gerne trank, so oft war sie hier. Sie kramte gerade nach ihrem Notizbuch und einem Stift, als sie die Klingel, die bei Ankunft neuer Gäste läutete, hörte und kurz darauf 'ihre' Stimmen. Sie erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, nicht heute! Vorsichtig drehte sie den Kopf Richtung Tür. Das waren eindeutig sie.

„Komm schon Harry oder soll Ginny dich noch länger bequatschen, damit wir endlich mal hier essen. Seit zwei Jahren bittet sie dich nun schon darum." Ron musste lachen und haute seinem besten Freund dabei auf die Schulter. Seine Schwester lief dabei vor ihm und fiel in sein Lachen ein. Hinter ihnen kam ein mürrisch dreinblickender Harry Potter zur Tür herein. „Ich habe schon meine Gründe, warum ich lieber woanders essen gehe!" Ginny drehte sich nun um und hakte sich bei ihm unter: „Nun komm schon, nur ein Mittagessen. Danach dürfen Ron und du auch sofort wieder an eure ach so tolle Arbeit zurück." Eilig zog sie den Dunkelhaarigen an einen der freien Tische, an dem sich schon ihr Bruder niedergelassen hatte.

Sie musste hier weg, ganz dringend, dachte sich Hermine als sie das Treiben ihrer drei ehemaligen Freunde sah. Und dabei wollte sie möglichst nicht gesehen werden, nur hatte sie keine Ahnung wie sie das anstellen sollte. Nervös sank sie tiefer in ihren Stuhl und war froh, hinter einer großen Pflanze wenigstens ein bisschen Sichtschutz vor den drei Zauberern zu haben.

xxxxxxxx

Draco hatte gerade noch einen Nachtisch bestellt, als sie zur Tür hereinkam. Eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt noch einmal einen Fuß in dieses Restaurant zu setzen, doch dann war er von Theo eingeladen worden und dieser hatte ausgerechnet das „Nouveau" vorgeschlagen. Jedoch war Theo schon kurze Zeit später benachrichtigt worden, dass er dringend im St. Mungos benötigt wurde und deshalb saß Draco nun alleine über seinem Nachtisch. Warum auch ein bezahltes Essen ausschlagen?

Er war überrascht gewesen, sie nicht an ihrem Platz zu sehen und als sie auch nach einer halben Stunde noch nicht da war, dachte er bereits, dass sie wohl einen neuen Ort zum herumsitzen gefunden haben musste. Vor 10 Minuten war sie aber dann doch durch die Tür gekommen und hatte sich direkt zu ihrem 'Stammtisch' begeben, ihn dabei aber nicht wahrgenommen. Sollte ihm Recht sein, er war sich sowieso nicht mehr sicher, was er hier eigentlich wollte.

Er hatte gerade bezahlt, als er sie durch die Tür kommen sah: Harry Potter zusammen mit den beiden Rothaarigen, Ron und Ginny Weasley. Sein Blick wanderte zu der jungen Frau, die, wie er beobachten konnte, merklich auf ihrem Platz zusammengesunken war. An ihrem Verhalten konnte er sehen, dass auch sie die drei neuen Gäste bemerkt hatte. Nun war er eigentlich nur noch gespannt darauf, was bei einem Zusammentreffen der alten Freunde passieren würde. „Vermutlich eine große Wiedersehensfreude", dachte Draco und schnaubte verächtlich. Umso mehr überraschte es ihn, als er sah, wie sie eilig ihre Sachen zusammenpackte, sich langsam erhob und bemühte, Richtung Restauranttoiletten zu verschwinden.

* * *

So, das wars schon wieder. Aber wie immer freue ich mich über Kommentare =)


	6. Blackout

Da das neue Kapitel ja schon längst fertig war, kommt heute schon ein neues. Finde es schön, dass soviele die Geschichte lesen, doch dafür gibt es echt noch wenig Reviews. Wäre deshalb sehr glücklich, wenn ich von meinen Lesern ein paar Rückmeldungen bezüglich der Geschichte erhalten könnte ;)

* * *

**[6] Blackout**

Hermine hatte die Hoffnung gehabt, unauffällig durch die Hintertür neben den Toiletten verschwinden zu können. Doch dieser Tag sollte wohl nicht einfach enden. Denn der Fluchtversuch der jungen Hexe blieb durchaus nicht unentdeckt. Harry bemerkte sie als erste, ließ überrascht seine Salatgabel samt Auflage fallen und brachte nur ein sehr überraschtest „Hermine?" heraus.

Ruckartig drehten sich auch Ginny und Ron in die Richtung, in die ihr Freund so starr blickte. Die junge Frau blieb stehen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sagen sollte, doch das musste sie auch gar nicht, denn Ron nahm ihr das ab: „Was hast du hier zu suchen, Hermine?" Verächtlich schaute er sie an. - „Ich...ich...", stotterte sie vor lauter Nervosität.

Nun war es Ginny, die aufsprang. „Meinst du etwa, nur weil du scheinbar wieder da bist und wir dich zufällig treffen, würde sich etwas ändern?" Die Rothaarige kam nun bedrohlich auf sie zu und ohne darüber nachzudenken, wich Hermine vor ihr zurück. „Nein, Ginny, ich..." - „Hör auf mit deinen Entschuldigungen. Du hast andere Menschen verletzt, du hast meinem Bruder wehgetan. Niemand will dich hier haben!" - Die junge Frau versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken, sie wollte nicht weinen, nicht vor Harry und Ron. Schnell senkte sie deshalb den Kopf. „Ich will mich nicht entschuldigen, ich will nichtmal hier sein. Ich werde auch sofort gehen. Würdest du mich also bitte vorbeilassen, Ginny?" Flehend blickte die junge Frau ihr Gegenüber an. Sie war nicht sicher, ob sich Rons Schwester mit Absicht so vor sie gestellt hatte, dass sie zu keinem der beiden möglichen Ausgänge kam. „Aber sicher doch, Hermine. Ich bin froh, wenn ich dich nicht mehr sehen muss."

Mit einem Grinsen machte sie ihr Platz. Mit hoch erhobenem Kopf, so gut es in dieser Situation für sie möglich war, versuchte Hermine am Tisch ihrer ehemaligen Freunde vorbei zum Ausgang zu kommen.

Harry schaute sie immer noch mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck an, als könne er nicht glauben, wen er da vor sich habe. Doch dann löste er sich aus seiner Starre und mehrere Dinge geschahen gleichzeitig. Harry Potter erhob sich von seinem Platz, stellte sich der Hexe in den Weg und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Überrascht blieb auch Hermine stehen. In diesem Moment jedoch war auch Ginny wieder an den Tisch gekommen, hatte sich einen Salatteller geschnappt und schüttete diesen nun über der perplexen jungen Frau aus. „Ich habe gesagt, du sollst verschwinden!" Ehe die rothaarige Hexe allerdings noch weiteres mit dem Teller machen konnte, wurde er ihr abgenommen. „Na, na, na, kleine Potterfreundin. Sowas gehört sich aber nicht!"

xxxxxxxx

Eigentlich hatte Draco nicht vorgehabt, sich in den offensichtlichen Streit der ehemaligen Gryffindors einzumischen. Vielmehr war er so überrascht, dass es zu extremen Anfeindungen der drei neu Hinzugekommenen gegen Hermine Granger kam, dass er erst gar nicht daran dachte. Doch dann hatte er gesehen, wie die rothaarige Hexe die Salatschüssel genommen hatte und in blinder Wut damit auf ihre ehemalige Freundin zuging. Schnell war Draco aufgesprungen, konnte zwar nicht mehr verhindern, dass sie den Inhalt über der definitiv Eingeschüchterten ausleerte, aber nahm ihr gerade noch rechtzeitig die Schüssel ab. „Na, na, na, kleine Potterfreundin. Sowas gehört sich aber nicht!"

Jetzt war ihm die Aufmerksamkeit sicher. Sowohl Harry als auch Ron kamen nun auf ihn zu. „Was willst du denn hier, Malfoy? Verschwinde! Das ist unsere Angelegenheit.", sprach der Rothaarige, den Draco noch nie wirklich leiden konnte. - „Achja? Ich denke nicht, dass es nur eure Angelegenheit ist, zumal ihr bereits das ganze Restaurant unterhaltet. Und ich weiß nicht, wie ihr das seht, aber Salat über jemandem auszuleeren," und damit stellte er die Schüssel wieder auf dem Tisch ab, „ist sogar unter eurem Niveau."

Da nun sowohl Harry als auch Ron ihre Zauberstäbe herausgeholt hatten, zog es auch Draco vor, seinen aus dem Mantel zu ziehen. „Also wer wird denn da gleich 'gewalttätig' werden wollen?" Er konnte sich nun ein für ihn typisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ginny hingegen setzte sich nun wieder an den Tisch, nahm eine Karte und tat, als würde sie darin lesen. „Verschwinde einfach, Malfoy. Am Besten genauso wie Hermine und lass uns einfach in aller Ruhe unser Mittagessen genießen." Bei diesen Worten drehte sich allerdings nicht nur der blonde Zauberer um, sondern auch Harry. „Wo ist sie?", verwundert suchte dieser mit seinen Blicken das Restaurant ab.

„Verschwunden, wie ich bereits gesagt habe, und jetzt setz dich." Lächelnd blickte die Rothaarige zu dem Zauberer mit der Narbe auf und zeigte auf seinen Platz. - „Genau, Potter, setzt dich einfach wieder hin, während eine Freundin von der anderen beschimpft und mit Salat überschüttet wurde. Toller Freund." Abschätzend betrachtete Draco seinen früheren 'Erzfeind', wurde dann aber wieder von Rons Schwester unterbrochen. „Harry ist nicht mehr mit ihr befreundet, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, Malfoy." - Dieser wusste auf solche Aussagen nichts zu erwidern. Stattdessen steckte er seinen Zauberstab wieder ein, ging aus dem Restaurant und schaute die Straße auf und ab, in der Hoffnung, eine gewisse braunhaarige Hexe irgendwo zu erblicken.

Da er glaubte, noch einen Rest von Hermines Tasche hinter einer Ecke verschwinden gesehen zu haben, machte er sich an ihre Verfolgung. Und tatsächlich, als er um die Ecke bog, konnte er die junge Frau in einiger Entfernung ausmachen. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Auch auf die Entfernung konnte er sehen, dass sie sich immer wieder verzweifelt Salatreste von der Jacke rieb und aus den Haaren zog.

„Granger, warte doch mal!" Er wusste selbst nicht so genau, warum er ihr eigentlich folgte, aber da er sie nun gerufen hatte und sie auch stehen blieb und sich umdrehte, konnte er schlecht noch einen besseren Plan entwickeln. Als er fast bei ihr war, aber ihren verletzten Gesichtsausdruck und die Tränen in ihren Augen wahrnahm, blieb er lieber erstmal stehen. - „Was willst du, Malfoy? Dich über mich lustig machen?" Ein einzelnes Salatblatt hing ihr noch zwischen den Haaren. Ärgerlich zog sie es sich aus den Haaren und schmiss es nach dem blonden Zauberer. „Bitte, mach dich nur lustig über mich. Ok, ich habe gelogen. Ich treffe mich nicht mit Harry und Ron. Niemals wieder, ok? Aber das konntest du ja wohl sehen." Und erneut liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Draco hingegen hatte keine Ahnung, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Ihm Frauen trösten war er noch nie gut gewesen, das glaubte er jedenfalls. Aber irgendwie sah die junge Frau auch ziemlich belustigend aus, wie sie so voller Salatsoße und einzelner Blätter im Haar vor ihm stand, weshalb er sich ein leichtes Lachen auch nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Genau, oder lach mich einfach aus!", langsam wurde sie wütend, das konnte er sehen. „Doch da du bestimmt ein tolles Gedächtnis hast, brauchst du mich wohl nicht dazu." Und mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um, während sie anfing in ihrer Tasche zu kramen.

Draco konnte sehen, dass sie nicht mehr auf den Verkehr achtete und geradewegs auf eine viel befahrene Straße zulief. „Granger!", er wollte sie warnen, doch dafür war es bereits zu spät. Mit quietschenden Reifen kam ein Auto auf die wie erstarrte Frau zu, die nur noch die Augen schließen konnte. Doch Draco war rechtzeitig bei ihr, packte sie im Laufen und apparierte mit ihr in die nächste Seitenstraße, die ihm in der Hektik eingefallen war.

Schwer atmend setzte er sie ab und ließ sich neben Hermine auf die Straße fallen. Erst langsam öffnete diese wieder die Augen. - „Also", noch immer außer Atem hielt er sich seine Seite, „du solltest wirklich vorsichtiger sein, Granger." - Die schien nicht ganz zu wissen, wo sie eigentlich war. „Ich... das Auto... du...", ruckartig stand sie auf. Doch ihr Kreislauf schien sich verabschiedet zu haben und so konnte Draco die nun zusammengesunkene Frau gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen. „Oh man, auf was habe ich mich da eigentlich eingelassen?" Und mit diesen Worten apparierte er erneut mit der Hexe in seinem Arm.

xxxxxxxx

Pansy war gerade in ihre Wohnung appariert, als ihr jemand auf die Schulter fasste und sie deshalb erschrocken aufschrie. „Ruhig, Pansy. Ich bins nur!" Mittlerweile hatte auch sie ihren Freund erkannt. „Mensch, Draco. Erschreck mich doch nicht so." Nun wunderte sie sich allerdings, was er eigentlich bei ihr wollte. „Warum bist du überhaupt hier?" - „Ich denke, es wäre nun an der Zeit, dass du mir vielleicht erzählst, was du über Hermine Granger weißt." - Überrascht schaute Pansy ihn an: „Warum sollte ich das tun? Ich habe dich schließlich gebeten, sie in Ruhe zu lassen." - „Hmm, nunja," und damit gab er kleinlaut den Blick auf Pansys Sofa frei, auf dem eine bewusstlose Hermine lag. „ich glaube, dafür ist es jetzt zu spät."

* * *

Wie immer kein langes Kapitel, aber so kann ich schneller updaten. Hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat, also schreibt mir doch einfach eure Eindrücke =)


	7. I Got Trouble

Ersteinmal vielen, vielen Dank für die beiden Reviews. Habe gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass noch jemand meine Story kommentiert ;) Hier gibts jedenfalls ein neues Kapitel, hat etwas länger gedauert, da ich viel für die Uni zu tun habe und außerdem noch ein paar Tage in London verbracht habe. Viel Spaß nun mit dem neuen Kapitel.

* * *

**[7] I Got Trouble**

„Bei Merlin, was hast du mit ihr gemacht?", wütend schlug Pansy Draco gegen den Arm, ehe sie zu Hermine ging, die immer noch bewusstlos auf dem Sofa lag. - „Also abgesehen davon, dass ich sie vor einem Auto gerettet habe und bei ihrem anschließenden Kreislaufkollaps aufgefangen habe, bin ich dieses Mal die Unschuld in Person." Sauer funkelte er seine Freundin an und rieb sich dabei seinen Oberarm. Verflucht, warum hatte er auch vergessen, dass Pansy gewalttätig wurde, wenn sie wütend war. Die ehemalige Slytherinschülerin hatte definitiv einen festen Schlag, was er auch nicht zum ersten Mal erfahren durfte.

Sie warf ihm jetzt einen Blick zu, der eindeutig zeigte, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. „Du bist in den seltensten Fällen unschuldig, Draco. Und das weißt du auch. Also was ist passiert?" Inzwischen hatte sie einen nassen Lappen mit ihrem Zauberstab kommen lassen und ihn der Hexe auf dem Sofa auf die Stirn gelegt. - „Sie war halt wieder in diesem Restaurant. Dann kamen da Potter und zwei der Wiesel-Familie und es kam zu einem großen Streit zwischen ihnen. Sie ist rausgestürmt und ich bin ihr hinterher. Ok, daraufhin haben wir uns vielleicht ein wenig gestritten", Draco versuchte das beiläufig zu erwähnen, doch erneut war es Pansys Blick, der ihn zu durchschauen schien, „nungut, jedenfalls ist sie dann davongestürmt und eben vor ein Auto gelaufen. Ich bekam sie jedoch gerade noch rechtzeitig zu fassen und konnte mit ihr wegapparieren. Dann ist sie zusammengebrochen."

Jetzt zuckte er mit den Schultern: „Ich hätte ja wohl schlecht mit ihr in St. Mungos auftauchen können, vor allem, weil ich die Vermutung habe, dass sie ihre Rückkehr eher geheimer halten möchte. Jetzt sind wir hier." Nun war auch er erschöpft und ließ sich in den nächstbesten Sessel fallen. Dieser Tag hatte ihm echt zu schaffen gemacht, schließlich schmeißt man sich nicht oft freiwillig vor Autos.

Still hatte ihm Pansy zugehört, schaute jetzt aber wieder auf Hermine: „Hmm, ich glaube nicht, dass sie heute noch so auf die Beine kommt, dass sie nach Hause kann." Fragend schaute sie Draco an: „Kennst du nicht irgendeinen Beruhigunsspruch, der sie bis morgen früh ruhig schlafen lässt? Am besten bringst du sie auch nach nebenan in mein Schlafzimmer, würdest du das tun?" Mit einem Zauberspruch hatte sie der vor ihr liegenden Hexe die Salatreste aus dem Haar verschwinden lassen und stand nun auf. „Und danach erzählst du mir vielleicht mal, was da genau mit Potter im Restaurant passiert ist." Mit diesen Worten ging sie in die Küche.

Widerwillig erhob sich Draco aus dem Sessel, der gerade einfach zu bequem gewesen war. Ohne Probleme hob er die junge Hexe vom Sofa und brachte sie in seinen Armen in Pansys Schlafzimmer, murmelte noch einen Beruhigungszauber und verließ leise den Raum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Als Hermine die Augen öffnete, wusste sie erstmal nicht, wo sie sich eigentlich befand. Sowohl das Bett als auch der Raum waren ihr gänzlich unbekannt. Verwirrt stand sie auf und begann, sich vorsichtig im Zimmer umzusehen. Als ihr Blick an den Fotos an der Wand hängen blieb, erkannte sie Pansy mit ihren Freunden. Sie musste also bei Pansy sein, doch wie war sie hier hin gekommen? Erst langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag zurück. Der Streit mit Ron und Ginny, die Blicke von Harry als er sie gesehen hatte und dann war da... Draco Malfoy? Auch mit ihm hatte sie sich gestritten, jetzt erinnerte sie sich. Und dann war da dieses Auto gewesen, was immer weiter auf sie zukam. Verwirrt schaute sie an sich herunter. Nein, sie war offensichtlich nicht verletzt!

Sie betrachtete die Fotos jetzt genauer. Auf ziemlich vielen war Pansy zu sehen, vor allem mit ihren ehemaligen Mitschülern aus Hogwarts. Hermine kannte einige von ihnen noch aus dem Unterricht. Und dann waren da die, die sie mit Draco und/oder Blaise zeigten. Auf einigen war auch Theo Nott zu sehen. Es waren vor allem viele aus den letzten Jahren. Auf fast allen lachten die Freunde, nur Draco schien oft abwesend oder nicht so fröhlich wie die anderen zu sein. Seltsam, dabei schien sein Lachen doch ansteckend zu sein, wenn man sich die Fotos anschaute, auf denen auch er mitlachte.

Irgendwie stimmten diese Bilder Hermine traurig. Es waren Zeugen der letzten Jahre. Jahre, die die junge Frau am liebsten aus ihrem Gedächtnis streichen würde, doch das funktionierte kein bisschen. Ehe sie die Traurigkeit inklusive Tränen erneute überfallen konnte, wandte sie sich ab. Ihr Blick blieb dabei auf dem Sessel hängen, auf dem, neben einem Stapel Klamotten, auch ein Zettel lag.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pansy hatte ihn zum Frühstück eingeladen und da er es selten vor der Arbeit schaffte, überhaupt etwas anderes als Kaffee zu sich zu nehmen, nahm Draco ihr Angebot dankend an. Außerdem ließ es sich in Gesellschaft ja auch meist besser essen.

Sie hatten noch lange am Abend vorher geredet. Er hatte ihr von den Ereignissen im Restaurant erzählt, wobei sie nur wenig überrascht zu sein schien, weshalb sich Draco auch fragte, wie nah sich Hermine Granger und seine Freundin wohl wirklich standen bzw. wieviel sie voneinander bereits wussten. Pansy hingegen schaffte es irgendwie, dass er, als er nach dem Gespräch nach Hause apparierte, genauso schlau wie vorher war. Sie hatte ihm nur davon berichtet, dass die Gryffindor bereits kurz nach der Schlacht nach Frankreich 'geflohen' war, doch das wusste er bereits teilweise aus dem Tagespropheten. Welchen Grund sie dafür oder auch für ihre jetzige Rückkehr hatte, verschwieg sie ihm, sehr zu seinem Verdruss. Er fragte sich deshalb, ob sie überhaupt diese Gründe kannte.

Auch am nächsten Morgen fand Draco die Antworten auf seine vielen Fragen durchaus unbefriedigend, aber was konnte er schon tun? Wenn Pansy ihm nicht mehr erzählen wollte, konnte er sie schlecht dazu zwingen und er würde sich hüten, Hermine Granger selbst zu fragen. Er verstand ja selbst nichtmal wirklich, warum ihn die Vergangenheit der Hexe so zu interessieren schien. Vielleicht Erinnerungen an die Schulzeit, als er auch immer alles über Harry Potter und seine beiden Freunde erfahren wollte? Genervt biss er in sein Brötchen und fixierte dann seine Freundin, die so tat, als bemerkte sie seinen Unmut nicht. „Du weißt schon, dass ich mir ein paar mehr Antworten erhofft habe, oder?"

Pansy blickte von der Zeitschrift auf, in der sie gerade blätterte. „Vermutlich.", sie grinste ihn an. „Aber ich werde dir nunmal nicht mehr sagen. Ich habe Hermine in Frankreich getroffen und wir haben uns ein wenig kennengelernt. Den Rest sollte sie dir wohl selbst erzählen und nicht ich." Und damit hatte sich für sie jedes weitere Gespräch, was sich um die junge Frau drehen sollte, erledigt. Gerne hätte Draco noch mehr gefragt, doch Pansy würde ihm wohl wie am Abend vorher, keine Antworten geben. Dennoch startete er einen neuen Versuch: „Aber warum ist sie denn nun überhaupt damals nach Frankreich gegangen?"

„Private Gründe, die dich nichts angehen, Malfoy!" Überrascht drehten sich Draco und Pansy Richtung Tür, wo eine immer noch ziemlich müde aussehende Hermine Granger stand. Wütend schaute sie zu dem blonden Zauberer. „Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass dich das nichts angeht, also hör auf zu fragen!" Bevor dieser jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sich Pansy zwischen die beiden geschoben, nahm die junge Frau bei den Schultern und schob sie vorsichtig zu einem freien Platz am Tisch. „Jetzt iss erstmal was, Hermine. So wie du aussiehst, isst du nämlich viel zu wenig." - „Pff, bestellen tut sie viel, nur essen halt nicht.", nuschelte Draco daraufhin, doch scheinbar nicht leise genug. - „Beobachtest du mich? Wenn ja, lass das gefälligst!" Erneut funkelte sie ihn böse an.

Genervt schüttelte Pansy den Kopf. Das war ja kaum zum Aushalten mit diesen beiden Streithähnen. Aber ihr war ja klar gewesen, warum sie nicht wollte, dass sich die beiden überhaupt treffen. Hermine Granger hatte einiges mitgemacht in den letzten Jahren, das war ihr bereits bekannt, und deshalb war ihr klar, dass die junge Frau bestimmt nicht wieder auf den Menschen treffen wollte, der ihr das Leben in der Schulzeit so schwer gemacht hatte. Natürlich wusste sie auch, dass sich Draco in den letzten Jahren deutlich verändert hatte, doch Hermine tat dies eben nicht. Und so wie es gerade in ihrer Küche zuging, wäre es auch eher unwahrscheinlich, dass die beiden überhaupt irgendwann miteinander klarkommen würden. Leise seufzte sie und hörte gerade noch Draco sagen: „... eine verfluchte Besserwisserin."

Schnell sprang Pansy von ihrem Stuhl auf und brüllte ein lautes „Ruhe!" durch den Raum, woraufhin sie sowohl von Hermine als auch Draco überrascht angeschaut wurde, die dadurch ihre Streitereien aber für einen Moment vergaßen. „So, danke. Das war ja kaum zum Aushalten." Damit setzte sie sich wieder und wandte sich nun an Hermine: „Wie geht es dir? Draco meinte er hätte dich gerade noch vor einem Auto wegziehen können?" - Nun errötete die Angesprochene leicht und senkte den Kopf. „Ganz gut, denke ich. Aber das mit dem Auto war halb so schlimm, ich wollte sowieso gerade selbst weg apparieren. Da hätte ich deine Hilfe," und dabei schaut sie Draco kurz an, „bestimmt nicht gebraucht."

Wütend sprang nun Draco von seinem Stuhl auf: „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht, Granger. Du bist wie erstarrt mitten auf der Straße stehen geblieben. Aber geh nur weiter mit deinen Lügen durch die Welt!" Damit nahm er seine Tasche und den Mantel. „Ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit. Immerhin sind Kinder dankbarer als du, Granger!" Und schon war er mit einem 'plop' wegappariert. Fragend schaute nun eine überraschte Hermine auf den Fleck, an dem vor einer Sekunde noch der blonde junge Mann gestanden hatte: „Kinder?"

* * *

So, das wars wieder, hoffe, es wird wieder so lieb kommentiert, das nächste Kapitel steht auch schon in den Startlöchern...


	8. Ready or Not!

Ich danke den lieben Reviewern für euer Kommentar und hoffe, dass noch viele von den Lesern kommentieren. Ich weiß, dass in den Kapiteln bisher nicht soviel passiert ist, aber die Geschichte baut irgendwie langsam auf und ich hoffe, dass sie im weiteren Verlauf noch "spannender" für euch wird. Hier erstmal ein neues Kapitel.

* * *

**[8] Ready or Not?**

Verwirrt schaute Hermine Granger nun Pansy an. „Kinder?" Die fing nun allerdings an zu lachen als sie das Gesicht der jungen Frau ihr gegenüber sah. „Achja, ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass du und die anderen Gryffindors Draco für den Teufel höchstpersönlich gehalten haben." - Hermine wurde rot, biss in ihr Brötchen und murmelte etwas von „... nicht höchstpersönlich...". Kurz darauf hatte sich die lachende Hexe wieder etwas beruhigt. „Draco ist seit einigen Jahren soetwas wie ein... hmm... die Muggel sagen dazu wohl Kinderarzt." - Verwundert hob die Braunhaarige nun eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, ließ ihr Gegenüber aber weiterreden.

„Jedenfalls hat die Leitung von St. Mungos nach Ende des großen Krieges beschlossen, dass die Heiler in den nächsten Jahren etwas weniger Arbeit zu erledigen haben sollten. Schließlich sind viele von ihnen bereits im Krieg getötet worden oder aber haben solch grauenhafte Dinge gesehen, dass sie selbst in Behandlung mussten. Deshalb gab es auch einen kleinen Mangel an Fachpersonal. Die Verwaltung teilte das Krankenhaus in neue Abteilungen auf und deshalb gibt es nun irgendwie ein eigenes kleines Kinderkrankenhaus, welches natürlich trotzdem dauerhaft mit seinem Hauptsitz verbunden ist. Draco hat sich dort beworben und eine Ausbildung abgeschlossen. Allerdings darf man ihn nicht Heiler nennen, er findet, der Titel würde so mädchenhaft klingen, aber du kennst ja vermutlich seinen Stolz noch aus Schulzeiten. Jedenfalls zieht er die Bezeichnung Doktor vor, was irgendwo lächerlich ist, aber als seine Freundin halte ich mich natürlich an seinen Wunsch." Sie grinste.

Hermine hatte still zugehört und starrte jetzt förmlich die Hexe ihr gegenüber an. - „Was?", fragte diese nun. - „Nichts." Langsam löste sie sich aus ihrer Starre. „Ich glaube, ich habe nur nicht erwartet, dass Draco Malfoy jemals soetwas wie ein Heiler, Verzeihung, Doktor sein könnte. Und noch dazu mit Kindern arbeitet." - „Ja, damit hat Draco wohl alle etwas überrascht, aber es passt zu ihm. Er ist ein ziemlich guter Kinderheiler und seine kleinen Patienten mögen ihn." - Nachdenklich kaute Hermine auf ihrem Brötchen. „Kaum vorzustellen irgendwie."

So saßen die beiden Frauen einige Zeit schweigend am Tisch und frühstückten, bevor Pansy überrascht vom Tisch aufsprang: „Mist, schon so spät? Muss auch dringend los, die Arbeit ruft." Eilig verschwand sie im Wohnzimmer, woraufhin Hermine nur mehrmaliges Rascheln aus dem anderen Raum wahrnahm. Als Pansy wieder erschien, hatte sie bereits ihren Mantel an und eine Tasche über der Schulter. „Man weiß ja nie, wo sie einen heute wieder hinschicken." Sie grinste, wurde aber wieder ernst, als sie die braunhaarige Hexe vor sich sitzen sah. „Du kannst ruhig in aller Ruhe zu Ende frühstücken. Wäre übrigens lieb von dir, wenn du die Sachen anschließend wieder in den Kühlschrank stellen würdest und ja, ich weiß, ist seltsam, aber ich habe solch eine Muggelmaschine. Habe in Frankreich schließlich auch einiges dazugelernt." Jetzt lächelte sie wieder. „Also, bis demnächst mal wieder!" Sie drehte sich um, doch kurz bevor sie apparieren konnte, wurde sie von Hermine zurückgehalten: „Pansy!" - „Ja?" - „Danke. Für alles." Dies war ihr voller Ernst, schließlich hatte sie der anderen Hexe viel zu verdanken. - „Gern geschehen, Hermine. Aber ich denke auch, dass du dich vor allem bei Draco bedanken solltest. Er hat dir gestern nämlich wirklich das Leben gerettet, aber das weißt du vermutlich. Seine Adresse ist bei mir im Arbeitszimmer an der Pinnwand, falls du sie brauchen solltest." Und mit einem „plop" war sie verschwunden.

xxxxxxxxx

Wütend knallte Draco seine Tasche auf den Tisch. Warum schaffte es diese Frau in auch nach all den Jahren, die sie sich nicht gesehen hatte, so sehr zu reizen? Er ärgerte sich in diesem Moment ungemein über Hermine Granger und gleichzeitig über sich selbst. Wie hatte er nur so die Fassung verlieren können, normalerweise war er die Coolheit in Person, wie es sich für einen Malfoy eben gehörte. Das war ja vorhin wie in alten Hogwartszeiten gewesen. Einfach zum Verrücktwerden. Durch ein vorsichtiges Klopfen an der Tür wurde er jedoch in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen. „Was gibt es?" blaffte er verärgert.

Eine blonde, junge Frau erschien daraufhin vorsichtig in seinem Zimmer. „Ich störe ja nur ungern, Mr. Malfoy, aber die Patienten warten." Als der Angesprochene jedoch nur abwesend aus dem Fenster schaute, schloss sie vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich und kam mit breitem Grinsen und verführerischem Hüftschwung um den Schreibtisch herum. „Was ist denn los, Herr Doktor? Ganz verärgert heute?" Und schon hatte sie sich auf Dracos Schoß gesetzt. Dieser erwachte daraufhin aus seiner Starre und schob sie sogleich sanft, aber bestimmt von sich. „Lass das, Amy. Das kann ich gerade gar nicht gebrauchen." „Sonst kannst du das in verärgerter Stimmung doch auch gebrauchen.", erwiderte Amy nun, immer noch mit einem verführerischen Grinsen. Als Draco jedoch anfing, die Akten auf seinem Tisch durchzugehen und sie weiter ignorierte, drehte sie sich schmollend um. „Aber sag nicht, dass ich es dir nicht angeboten hätte!" Und schon war sie aus dem Zimmer verschwunden, das allerdings gleichzeitig von Theo betreten wurde.

„Wow, also wenn Amy nicht heiß ist, weiß ich auch nicht." Lachend ließ er sich wieder einmal auf den Stuhl vor Dracos Schreibtisch fallen. Dieser hob nur verwundert eine Augenbraue und widmete sich wieder seinen Unterlagen. „Oh man, deine schlechte Laune ist ja wirklich richtig schlecht, Draco." Lachend schüttelte Theo seinen Kopf und legte die Beine auf den Tisch.

„Was willst du, Theo? Und das hier ist nicht dein Wohnzimmer." Und mit diesen Worten schob Draco Theo Notts Beine wieder von der Tischkante. „Nunja, hab gerade gehört, dass Mr. Malfoy mal wieder einen seiner richtig schlechten Tage inklusive übler Laune haben soll und dachte mir, dass schau ich mir doch persönlich an." Ungläubig schüttelte Draco den Kopf. Das konnte doch nicht Theos Ernst sein, oder? „Oh doch, ist mein Ernst.", erwiderte dieser grinsend auf die Gedanken seines Freundes, „Also, was ist passiert?" „Nichts. Jedenfalls nichts, was dich angehen würde. Und jetzt bitte ich dich auch zu gehen. Meine Patienten brauchen mich." Draco Malfoy war jetzt hinter seinem Schreibtisch aufgestanden und hielt Theo die Tür auf.

„War ja nur eine Frage, Kumpel. Und so als Empfehlung von mir: Amy könnte dich sicher ablenken und so, wie die gerade hier raus kam, würde sie das auch gerne jederzeit machen. Ihre Nummer hast du ja sicherlich." Und mit einem Zwinkern war Theo aus dem Zimmer und um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. Verärgert schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf. Was wollte Theo eigentlich von ihm? Aber in einer Sache hatte er Recht, er brauchte dringend eine Ablenkung von der letzten Zeit.

xxxxxxxxx

Nervös ging Hermine Granger im Arbeitszimmer auf und ab. Immer wieder ging ihre Hand dabei zur Pinnwand, an der ein kleiner gelber Zettel hing, auf dem in großen, schwarzen Buchstaben 'Draco' geschrieben stand. Bevor sie sich in jedoch nehmen konnte, zuckte ihre Hand immer wieder zurück und weiter ging das unruhige Umherlaufen.

Was machte sie ihr eigentlich gerade? Überlegte sie wirklich, sich bei Draco Malfoy für ihr Verhalten zu entschuldigen? Hermine konnte es selbst kaum glauben. Hatte sie nicht schon genug Probleme in ihrem Leben? Wann hatte das angefangen, dass nun auch Malfoy eine Rolle darin spielte? Wenn sie so überlegte, hatte es alles mit ihrer Rückkehr nach London begonnen. Warum war sie nicht einfach in Frankreich geblieben? Wütend schmiss Hermine ihre Schuhe in die Ecke und ließ sich genervt auf das Sofa im Arbeitszimmer fallen. Sie wusste genau, warum sie nicht in Frankreich geblieben war. Dort waren die Erinnerungen noch schlimmer als in London, deshalb war sie zurückgekommen; auch in der Hoffnung, endlich die Erlebnisse der letzten Jahre hinter sich lassen zu können. Gerne wäre sie wider die alte Hermine, doch das war immer einfacher gesagt als getan. Doch heute würde sie damit anfangen! Und mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf sprang sie enthusiastisch auf, riss sich den Zettel mit Dracos Adresse von der Pinnwand und zog schnell ihre Schuhe an, ehe sie die Tür zu Pansys Wohnung hinter sich zufallen ließ.

xxxxxxxxx

Seit einer Stunde saß Draco nun bereits mit Amy in diesem Restaurant und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er ihr in der ganzen Zeit nicht einmal richtig zugehört. Sicher, Amy war hübsch und eine aufstrebende, junge Medihexe in St. Mungos, mit ihr würde er sicherlich die richte Partie machen, wie sein Vater früher zu sagen gepflegt hätte, doch etwas störte ihn, er wusste nur nicht was es war.

Mit ihren langen, blonden Haaren, den hellblauen Augen und dem perfekten Körper, fand nicht nur Draco die junge Frau attraktiv; die halbe männliche Belegschaft war hinter ihr her. Doch sie hatte sich Draco ausgesucht und anfangs war dieser ebenso berauscht von ihr und der Aufmerksamkeit, die sie ihm zukommen ließ. Und ja, wenn er ehrlich war, ließ sie ihm oft „Aufmerksamkeit" zuteil werden. Doch heute konnte selbst sie ihn nicht richtig ablenken.

„Was ist los, Draco? Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du mir in den letzten Minuten überhaupt nicht zugehört hast!", fragend und enttäuscht schaute die Blonde ihn an. Und wie Recht sie doch mit ihrer Aussage hatte, nur konnte er ihr das ja schlecht sagen. „Tut mir Leid, Amy. Momentan ist einfach so viel auf der Arbeit los, da bin ich einfach auch jetzt noch abgelenkt." Und während er einen Kellner an den Tisch rief und um die Rechnung bat, spürte er plötzlich Amys Fuß an seinem Bein, der nun immer höher kam. „Amy, was...?" Überrascht blickte der junge Zauberer sein Gegenüber an, die jedoch nur mit einem Grinsen antwortete: „Genieß es doch einfach, Draco. Ich tue jedenfalls, was ich kann, um dich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen."

Verdammt, wer konnte es ihm schon vorwerfen, dass er auch nur ein Mann war und es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass er mit Amy nach Hause ging. Warum also nicht auch heute? Eine Ablenkung würde ihm wohl wirklich gut tun und Amy hatte schon lange gewusst, wie sie ihn ablenken konnte. Nun machte sich auf seinem Gesicht ein Grinsen breit und gemeinsam apparierten die beiden, nachdem er bezahlt hatte, zu Draco nach Hause.

* * *

Freue mich nun über jedes Kommentar. Wie gefällt es euch bisher oder das Kapitel? Schreibt mir doch einfach eure Meinung =)


End file.
